Just Like His Father
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne forgets to pick her son up from school, she gets a glimpse of just how much Niles has influenced him. One-shot that got split.
1. Chapter 1

David said goodbye to his friends as basketball practice ended. He enjoyed many of his father's pastimes, such as reading and classical music. But, to him, there was nothing quite like watching a ball go into the net to score a game-winning basket. Still on a high from a successful practice, David scanned the parking lot, looking for his mom's car. She wasn't waiting for him as usual.

Once he realized this, David quickly took out his cellphone. Within seconds, he'd typed out a text to his mother. _Practice is over. I need a ride home!_ He hoped she'd see the message and come as soon as possible. He had homework to do. But minutes passed, with no car pulling up, and no response to his text. He checked his phone, making sure the message had gone through. It had. He sighed in frustration. He thought about texting his father, but quickly decided against it. David had heard many times before about how his dad didn't like to be disturbed when he was with a patient. _Grandpa_ , he thought, suddenly smiling. He used speed dial to call the familiar number. But instead of his grandfather or Ronee answering, a machine picked up instead. Only then did David recall that they had gone on a camping trip this week. _Great_ , he thought. He checked his watch, knowing he had to get home soon. It would be a long shot, but maybe he could try Roz. Alice had had her license for several months now. He dialed yet again. But when he heard another answering machine, he knew they must be out, too. In desperation, he texted his mom one more time _. I need a ride home!_

Daphne was grateful to return to the Montana after her trip to the grocery store. She had no idea how three people could consume so much food. But having a growing boy in the house probably played a large role. Her own brothers ate enough to feed several third-world countries.

Niles kissed his wife as soon as she came through the door. Even after all this time, he was often amazed that she was here, that they were really married. It was simply nothing short of a miracle.

"Where's David?" Daphne asked as the kiss ended.

Niles shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since he left for school. Maybe he decided to go to a friend's house after school."

"He knows he has to tell us where he's going!" That was the whole reason she and Niles had gotten their son a phone. Luckily, David was a mostly-responsible kid.

"Check your phone," Niles suggested. "Maybe he did tell you."

Daphne picked up her purse, rummaging around for her phone. She was never able to find it when she needed it; a constant source of frustration. Finally, she discovered it buried underneath a dozen receipts. It was off, though she could've sworn she'd turned it on when she left the house. It took a moment for the phone to boot up. But when it did, an icon popped up, telling her she had an unread text message. "Bloody hell," she whispered when she saw the messages. "I forgot David had basketball practice today! He's waiting for me to pick him up. I did this once to your father. He nearly tore me head off! Now I've done it to me own flesh and blood!"

Niles gave her a quick kiss, squeezing her free hand. "My love, calm down. Dad may have gotten angry, but I'm sure David won't. You work so hard, keeping this place running, _and_ keeping an eye on Dad. You're bound to miss something sometime."

"I love you," Daphne said, sighing. "I'd better go and get him. I can't believe I forgot about this!"

Niles watched her leave, wishing with all his heart that Daphne wouldn't be so hard on herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne drove toward the school as fast as she could without speeding. To her dismay, a light rain began to fall. _Poor David_ , she thought, picturing him standing outside and getting wet. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten about his practice. Even Roz, with her job as head of the radio station, still managed to keep track of Alice's activities. Daphne didn't have nearly that kind of stress in her life, and yet she couldn't remember one simple thing.

She pulled up to the school. It wasn't hard to spot David waiting. He was wet. Daphne stopped the far in front of him, smiling apologetically. David got in at once. "Sorry," Daphne said, wincing.

David looked at her, smiling. His expression so reminded Daphne of her husband, she nearly gasped. It was the same smile Niles used to give her during the years when she was unaware of his feelings. _Like father, like son_ , she thought.

"It's OK, Mom. Nobody's perfect, right?"

Daphne let out a sigh of relief. "I once forgot to pick your grandfather up, and he wasn't nearly as forgiving as you. He just about ripped me head off!"

"Yeah, but I know you do a lot for me and Dad. I mean, you cook and clean, you help take care of Grandpa."

Daphne blushed. Just like his father, David was being much too kind. "Well, thank you," she said. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"Of course I appreciate you. Ever since I was a little kid, Dad's been telling me how wonderful you are, and how he's loved you from the moment he saw you."

Now Daphne blushed even harder. "He certainly did. I didn't notice how sweet he was to me. Sometimes I don't even understand what he saw in me for all those years."

"Dad explained that to me, too. He said you cared about Grandpa and Uncle Frasier just like they were your own family. And you were smart and funny. Not to mention beautiful."

"He really said all that to you?"

David nodded. "He said if I can ever find a girl I really care about, I should do whatever it takes to win her heart. That's what I'm going to do, someday."

Daphne felt a rush of pride. To her, David was still her little boy. But, in reality, he was almost a man. He'd grown up in the blink of an eye. In between all that she and Niles had to do, it was often hard to know if their efforts to teach their son right from wrong had really worked. Right now, though, it couldn't be clearer that David would grow up to be a good man. Just like his father.

 **The End**


End file.
